Faith X Colgatina
by Colgatina Fresh
Summary: Colgatina, a normal white mare, was ment to be a research project for a secret spy, but little did she know that she would fall in love with the kidnapper.


**So, here goes the story**.

 **Colgatina** **X Faith, Chapter One.**

 **The** **Spy**

A white coloured mare trotted around Canterlot, her toothpaste coloured hair flowed in the wind. She smiled as she approached her good friend's shop.

She entered the shop and walked up to the counter, she saw the teal tail stick up, and a purple hat poking out from the counter. She giggled and peered over, "Hey, Foxy!", She said gently. The mare looked up and smiled, she gave her the newspaper.

"Hi, Colgatina. Did you read the newspaper?", She asked curiously.

Colgatina shook her head, she looked at the piece of paper and started flicking through it. She nodded as she scanned the thin pages.

The front cover had big black writing printed on it, 'Unknown stallion appearing in the EverFree Forest'. Foxy smiled, "I wonder who it is. Maybe we should find out...And be spies!", She exclaimed in delight.

Colgatina shook her head and giggled, she gave Foxy 5 bits and walked out with the newspaper under her wing.

Foxy waved goodbye, and went back to finding something important.

The white mare walked around the Center of Canterlot, and decided to visit Ponyville, and see her friend, Fire Sword.

She got on the train and sat down, she looked out of the window as the train started to move. Colgatina was excited

And happy. She read the newspaper one more time whilst on the train, and before she knew it she had to get off.

She walked out of the door, and stepped onto the dirt path. The sun gazed down on her brightly coloured hair.

Colgatina trotted to her friends house and knocked on the door, she waited for a bit and then the door opened.

The peachy coloured pony opened the door and smiled as Colgatina walked through. She then closed the door and walked in after her.

Fire Sword had a small cottage just nearby the EverFree Forest, she was all alone and made the effort when someone came to visit.

She made Colgatina some tea, and gave her some cookies. Colgatina grabbed the gratefully and ate them quickly.

She sipped her tea quietly, and then placed the cup back down.

"So, have you heard about this new Stallion lurking around the EverFree Forest?", Fire Sword asked.

"Yes, I have. Only heard about it today.", She replied whilst sipping her tea.

Fire smiled she grabbed some cookies and ate them quickly, she groaned as she clenched her stomach.

"Are you okay?", Colgatina asked.

Fire smiled and then rushed to the bathroom, vomiting sounds could be heard whilst she was in there.

Colgatina sat patiently waiting for Fire, Fire then came out, her face had gone all green and she didn't look so good.

"Oh dear.", Colgatina muttered under her breath, she helped Fire to her bedroom and then carefully gave her some medicine.

She then left the house and walked to the EverFree Forest, hoping to find "this mystery stallion", and find out why he was here.

She walked for miles and then gave up, Colgatina slumped against a big oak tree and sighed.

"Y'know I've been watching you trying to find me...", A voice said.

Colgatina gasped. "Who said that?", She said confused.

She turned her head around, scanning her surroundings.

She then looked up, and there was a white stallion with red hair and a purple hat. He smiled. He was laying on a branch just above Colgatina's head.

"Who are you?", She asked.

The stallion laughed and replied in a mysterious way, "That's something I could never tell you, but you can call me Agent F.".

He winked and jumped down from the branch and sat down next to Colgatina.

She looked at him like he was an alien, he just stared back, Colgatina started to turn red as the stallion stared at her.

He nodded and then grabbed her hoove,

Colgatina growled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", she shouted. The stallion stood there confused, "I'm taking you away from here...It's not safe...", He said.

Colgatina eyed him carefully, "You sure?", She said cautiously. He nodded slowly, he then grabbed her hoove once again and lead her out of the forest.

Colgatina started to walk and then the ground gave way, she fell into a ditch in the ground. "OW.", She said.

Agent F wiped his head 'round, "You okay?", He said whilst helping Colgatina up from the ditch, their faces became close and the air became misty.

He stared at her blue and red eyes, he examined her carefully, she watched him, "Are you okay?", She said.

He nodded "What?...Oh yeah. I'm fine...", He said whilst walking further away from her. She looked confused and then kept on walking.

Agent F lead Colgatina out of the EverFree Forest and then stopped, the breeze slowly drifted past them.

Colgatina sighed and breathed in the crisp air, Agent F looked at her and smiled. The two ponies looked out onto the horizon, and watched the sun set.

The stallion sat down and started to nuzzle himself into the green grass, Colgatina looked at him and did the same. She sighed and started to shiver.

She closed her eyes and hoped it would get better.

Agent F saw that she was shivering, so he came closer and slowly put his wing around her. She soon became warm as his body heat transferred to her.

He lay there silently and waited for her to fall asleep, her bright coloured hair fell down onto her pale face.

He gently brushed the strands of hair away from her face and then smiled at her. He continued to cuddle her, as he fell asleep.

The night became silent as the two ponies, once strangers but now friends, cuddled each other in the night.

 **Chapter Two,**

 **Morning To You.**

The sun shone on the green grass, as Agent F slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and peered over at Colgatina. He saw that she was still asleep, and gently moved his wing from her tiny body.

She groaned a bit as he did so, but she didn't wake up.He sighed in relief, as he grabbed his notebook from underneath his hat.

He then looked at his notebook, that was hidden underneath his purple hat.

Agent F sweeped his red hair out of his eyes and looked at the notebook, he then looked at Colgatina who was sleeping peacefully.

He smiled to himself and walked over to Colgatina, he then shouted as loud as he could, "GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!".

Colgatina jumped so high, her eyes had gone very wide and she looked terrified.

Agent F had saw this immediately, his face then went to a gasp and he hugged her gently.

Colgatina hugged back, "What was that for?", She asked, still trembling in her speech. Agent F laughed a bit, and shrugged his shoulders.

"To get you to wake up?", He said slowly.

She smiled and then adjusted her green hat, he nodded and then started walking.

Colgatina nodded aswell, and followed him, even though she didn't know where they were going, she has this feeling that she could trust him.

She walked faster, so she could catch up with him, "Hey, I just realised, I haven't told you my name...It's Colgatina Fresh.", She said whilst looking at him.

He looked at her and nodded, she looked at him for longer than she thought, as he looked away quickly.

Colgatina saw that he went a bit red, so she looked away.

He recovered from his embarrassment, and stared at Colgatina, Colgatina looked 'round and ended up very close to Agent F's face.

He leaned in a bit closer, as if he was about to kiss her. He then backed away thinking that he might get the temptation, and then actually kiss her.

Colgatina looked confused and then started to look ahead of her, the sun shone down on them. She breathed in the air slowly and then breathed out, Agent F looked at her and then smiled.

He sat down and sighed, Colgatina stopped walking and sat down next to him.

He put his wing around her and smiled, he knew it wasn't going to work. He was ment to kidnap her, but how could he do that when she had been so nice to him for the past few days.

Colgatina snuggled up to him, which surprised him, he looked shocked and then snuggled her back.

She became warm inside, and he knew that he couldn't hurt her in any way.

His research would have to be cancelled.

He just couldn't...But why?


End file.
